1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for an apparatus using a microcomputer.
2. Related Background Art
In a prior art apparatus using a microcomputer, power supply control is also done by the microcomputer. In such an apparatus, if the microcomputer overruns, there is a risk that the power cannot be cut off.